Hanyou Tails
by Flaming Death Ninja
Summary: Naruto's life with some very major changes. 9 Parts spanning Naruto's new life. Couples are: NaruxHina, ShikaxTema, InoxChoji, NejixTen, SasuxSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Kitsune Tails

Part: 1

Welcome to my first try at a fanfic. This story came to me while I was laying in bed getting ready for sleep. I wrote it down on 2 pieces of paper, well, a basic overview of it. And now you see it in all of its typed glory. I want to thank Dragon Man 180 for inspiring me to use Hanyou, and the author of the very well written Team 7 for influencing me more. On another note, I want to thank NaruxHina fans who wrote their epics on fanfiction, there are just too many to count, I will name some though. The main influences are Living Among Leaves, Two Halves by Damewren, and Into the Woods by Kyuubiteaser. Oh, perhaps one of the biggest stories that I really enjoyed was a new life in a new land, all of your tales have helped me even further. Finally I want to thank Masashi Kishimoto. Without him, Naruto would never have come to be. With that, I will usher you in to the world of Naruto, my style.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related things, except for one of those plastic shuriken

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Naruto was walking home from a day of training; it was roughly 11:00 pm. He had to make some stops along the way back, so he tried to cut through an alleyway to 

save time. As he got about halfway through, his advanced senses detected something coming toward him, using an advanced knowledge of stealth coming from 4 years of practice; he quietly used some of his power to blend in with the scenery. Suddenly he saw a figure stop directly in front of him, taking a quick rest. As quietly as possible Naruto snaked his tail around the man's neck, and before the man realized it, squeezed the man's neck hard until he crumbled, unconscious. thinking that he was a drunken villager coming after him, Naruto started to leave, but then something happened that changed his life.

Suddenly as the man fell, a bundle fell out of his arms with him. Wondering what this was, Naruto quickly went over to investigate. What he saw startled him. The bundle was actually a girl, about his age, who was unconscious. Naruto started to run, only to hit a man's leg and fall down.

Naruto thought to himself how stupid he was for not sensing the man, knowing it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't stopped to check the bundle. Now here he was, staring down another man with weird, almost milky eyes. The man quickly stepped over him towards the bundle, picking the girl up gently, then, thinking, picked Naruto up as well. Of course, not knowing who this man was, Naruto started fighting, that was, until he was silenced by a gentle strike to his neck, knocking him out.

When he woke up, Naruto noticed he was in a small chamber. When he got up, he noticed a bunch of people wearing hoods in a circle around him. He suddenly jumped up and started waving his tail menacingly. One of the people spoke. "Please, don't be alarmed. We aren't going to harm you." The man smiled gently then gestured next to him. The girl he had accidently saved was still out. Again the man spoke, 

"Please, we are grateful for what you did. You see, that girl is the heir to be head of our clan, the Hyuugas."

Naruto jumped when he heard the last name. "You people wanted me out of the village; don't think I forgot that meeting with the Hokage!" He went into a flashback of that fateful day.

3 years ago--3 years ago

Naruto was sitting in a chair in the office of the Sandaime Hokage. After about 15 minutes of very uncomfortable silence, the Hokage walked in with 2 men. "Naruto, allow me to introduce these two men. This is Fugako Uchiha, and this is Hiashi Hyuuga. They are both esteemed council members, and have come up with a solution to the Kyuubi. Naruto's ears perked up, lately he had been having visits from the beast, some pleasant, others, not so much, in his mind. He had been taught numerous techniques that would help him after he became a hanyou. That was in 5 minutes, but nobody except for the Kyuubi knew that.

The Hokage continued, "Fugako and Hiashi are also heads of their respective clans. They have proposed that you be sent on a 5 year training journey to help control your powers. They suggested that the sannin Jiraiya go with you."

Suddenly it clicked in Naruto, "You just want to send me away…" Sarutobi began to get nervous, he had never seen it from this perspective, here they were, possibly the two men who hated Naruto most, of course there was a catch.

"Listen, Naruto, I think it would be good for you, that way you could control your powers more easily."

Naruto smiled as he got a message from the Kyuubi, "Why would I need to train to keep something in that isn't even there?" He asked.

Nobody got to answer that question as the room was filled with a blinding red light. When it cleared, there was Naruto, sitting as he was before, only he looked very… different.

Present--Present

"That was also the day I transformed into this." He said while he rubbed his chin with one of his tails.

The Hyuuga finally came out with it, "Listen to me Naruto, we are in your debt, by not killing this man, he was judged and sentenced to life in a high security prison for attempted kidnapping of a noble classmen. Thanks to you, we also have my daughter back." The man pulled down his hood, revealing the man as Hiashi. "We offer you a home, we know you don't have one, we hope you will stay with us for as long as you want. Also, we can put you into the academy if you wish. You would make a good training partner for Hinata."

Naruto was speechless, this was the man who wanted him to be banned from the village 3 years ago, still, he wasn't stupid. "I accept." And with those words, began the life of a legend.

--

Okay guys, that was my first chapter, I know it was pretty skimpy on some parts, but I'm going to be able to devote a large amount of time into it soon, so I'll pour over every detail then. Just so you guys know, I plan on making this an internal 9 part story, so this will be like the collection area for all of them, I'm not going to post them separate cause apart they aren't that long. They will be separated by age, but you will have to guess that part.

Well, please, read, review, and recommend, I should be posting again within the week, if not; you can call me a perverted Cyclopes, because I'll probably have been helping old ladies for a while now.

Bye now, FDN


	2. Calm Before the Storm

Naruto: Kitsune Tails

Part: 1

--

Well folks, its me again, I saw the immediate response to this story, and im gonna try to pump out a few more chapters by Sunday. Wow, in a total of what, 4 hours? I have 3 reviews, 1 author alert, and 5 story alerts. You guys are awesome! Im gonna respond to 2 of the reviews, because the other reviewer I have already talked to.

GraityTheWizard: Thank you, oh, and you'll see. It's going to be waaaay different

The Mad Tsuchikage: Thanks, and those are some of the same things that hook me, I hope I don't lose you. :P

Well, it may not seem like many, but having 3 reviews in 4 hours really means a lot to me. Anyways, you don't want me to keep rambling on so ill get to the story.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto. I would make almost every possible moment Naru Hina, but I digress…

The sun was shining its warm glow over the horizon for a stunningly beautiful sunset. Birds were settling into their nests, covering naked chicks with their protecting wings. A small deer was bounding through the forest, chasing butterflies. Crystal clear water cascaded down a small cliff, into a beautiful koi pond. And all of this was taking place in a small wooded area of the Hyuuga complex.

If one were to look up at the building with the most stunning view of the sunset, they would see 2 children huddled up next to each other. A very perceptive person, or someone who knew one of those children, could tell you they were wrapped in what appeared to be 3 tails. These said children were having a conversation as the last ray of sunlight kissed the tops of the trees.

"Oh please Hinata-chan. The sun is not controlled by a magical pixie, its waaay too big for that. It has to be a majestic fox." A grinning Naruto said. This argument had been repeated many times, but now they were getting somewhere.

Hinata shook her head vigorously, "No silly Naruto-kun. A fox wouldn't be doing that, they can't fly. Therefore, by deductive reasoning, it is a phoenix, a member of the falcon clan."

Naruto nodded slowly, "Yeah, that would make sense. Wow, I can't believe I actually understood that conversation. 6 years ago I would have been asking you what words like deductive and therefore were." Truth be told, he was still a little confused though. "Hey Hinata-chan, I wanted to ask you something." He started to say nervously.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" She said, turning to him.

"W-w-well, i-I mean, i-I k-kinda w-wanted to k-know if you, you would umm…" Was all he stuttered out before he was relived to hear a voice from below.

"Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama, it's time for bed, tomorrow is graduation." Hizashi called.

"We'll be right down." They called at the exact same time. 10 minutes later, they were sent to their rooms that were right next to each other. Hinata's room had an elegent canopy bed with purple sheets and a lavender comforter. Her walls were all a pale lavender, as were most of her 20 or so stuffed animals. The only one on her bed though was a small orange chibi fox with 9 tails. Naruto had made this for her on her 10th birthday. She had a small nightstand covered with books and her diary. Rounding out her room was a falcon and a fox ornament, they were intertwined giving the appearance of fighting, yet, at the same time, together. The fox was orange and the falcon was lavender. This was Naruto's gift to her on her 9th birthday.

Naruto's room looked sweet. He had the same bed, minus the canopy, and in an orange and red setup. He had a yellow carpet, a plush fox just like Hinata's, with a matching ornament. He had stair leading up to his personal training dojo, which came fully equip with kunai, shuriken, and all manner of other weapons. Mounted on his wall was a katana, and inscribed under it was: Trickery. This had been a gift from Hiashi on his 12th birthday. He had numerous pictures adorning his wall. 1 was of him and Hinata's trip to Lake Resh, they were curled up with each other, both of them out cold after a long day of swimming. Another of them smiling and holding up their entrance paper into the academy, then there was a blank frame, waiting for the event of tomorrow to be filled.

As Naruto lay down, started wondering if him and Hinata would even be on the same team. They had been training together for a long time and had great teamwork. If he didn't get Hinata on his team, he would barely know the people on his team.

Neji walked down the halls, making his routine check on Naruto and Hinata. As he open the door to Naruto's room, he smiled, the dojo door was open. As he walked in, he saw Naruto training with his wooden katana. "Naruto, I thought my father told you to go to bed."

Naruto stumbled as he heard Neji's voice. "Sorry Neji, I couldn't sleep. I'll go to bed now." He turned towards the door and went past Neji. "You should go tell Hinata to stop writing in her diary then."

Neji smirked, "Let me guess, your hanyou hearing?" Naruto just nodded. "Sleep well Naruto, you're gonna have to work to beat the Uchiha as top of the class tomorrow."

As Neji left Naruto's room, he was amazed at the boy's determination. He had changed so much of Neji's life, turning him from cold-hearted bastard into kind, loving brother. As he knocked on Hinata's door, he heard a small, "Eep!" a minute later, Hinata replied, "Night Neji." Neji just smiled and went to his room.

As night fell on the Hyuuga compound, bugs began their soft serenade of clicks and whirs. Bats came out from their high perches to feast on the masses of pest bugs. Owls silently began their nighttime domination of the skies. Small rodents scurried back to their holes, trying to avoid the same owls. Once again, this was a peaceful place, but the next evening, all would be in an uproar, the animals would be silent, and there would be chaos. And all of this was because of 1 girl, who was to become a ninja the next morning.

Well there you have it, chapter 2. I will probably contine to work at this pace until next weekend, where I will be on vacation in Wisconsin Dells. To all of my loyal readers, I bid you adieu for now.

FDN


	3. Genin Exams

Naruto: Hanyou Tails

Part: 1

Well here I am again; I got some stuff I need to take care of. First off, I didn't give GraityTheWizard credit for adding me to his C2. I also want to thank all of you reviewers for your helpful comments. Now for some responses.

The Mad Tsuchikage: Thanks, oh, and it was kind of to establish something, you'll have to figure that out.

GraityTheWizard: Yeah, she does like them a lot; I wouldn't call it unhealthy though.

PaulRap Raptor: Yeah, I forgot to spell-check that chapter, that shouldn't happen again though; I plan on going back and doing one on it soon.

Blizzard of Love: Just wait and see… as for the second thing, no, he will age at a tenth the rate of normal humans.

Totalnarutofangirl85: Thank you, I tried to figure out a way for Neji to be nicer in the beginning, so it occurred to me to keep Hizashi alive, and you see how the whole thing turned out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Mashashi Kishimoto has all rights to Naruto. I for one know that I could never thought of all the plot twists he has.

As morning came upon the village of Konoha, things were already happening. Merchants began calling to early goers, showing them their wares. Couples walked hand in hand all over the many parks. Bakeries were starting up their ovens, butchers sharpened their knives. And as all of this was happening, in one area of the village, things were completely different.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE MY KUNAI ARE NEJI!! I LET YOU BORROW THEM YESTERDAY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" Naruto screamed at the boy who had just told him that his kunai were all gone.

"I didn't mean to! I just lost them, its not like they vanished!" Neji stated in a much quieter tone.

"THEN I'M USING YOURS FOR TODAY! I'M NOT GONNA SHOW UP AT THE ACADEMY UNPREPARED!" Naruto yelled, outraged.

Neji scoffed, "You can't use them, because I have a mission today. I will give you some money to go buy some though." With that he handed the outraged ball of fur a wad of money. "I expect change." Was all he said before he went to get ready.

Naruto was still pretty mad at Neji. '_I can't believe he would steal my kunai, at least I get new ones though.' _Naruto thought as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth . As he was trying to brush his hair down, Hinata joined him.

"Mmmorning Naruto-kun." She slurred, still blinking sleep from her eyes. "What were you screaming about?" She asked as she started brushing her hair.

"Oh, sorry about that Hinata, Neji stole my kunai, so we need to stop by Tenten's weapon shop on the way there." Naruto stated as he left the bathroom and went into his room to get dressed.

Hinata did the same and soon they were at the table finishing their breakfast. Naruto explained that they couldn't do their usual morning training with Hiashi because of the pit-stop they were making on the way to school.

"Alright, be good, and pass that exam, I will take you guys to Ichiraku's if you win." Hiashi said as he walked with them to the door.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto shouted, excited about the prospect of going to the best ramen spot in town.

As they began walking to the academy, Naruto started practicing molding his hanyou chakra. He had been working on it for a year now, and was able to make foxfire now. "Hey, Hinata-chan, here it is." They walked into a small store and were greeted with the tinkling of a small bell.

"Oh, hey guys, what are you guys doing here so early?" Tenten walked out from behind the counter and casually bowed, "One sec guys, my mom says I have to do the formal greeting to everyone. The stress of running a store at 13! Welcome to Tenten's Perfect Ten Weapons Emporium, how can I help you?" She said, grinning.

"Hey Tenten, I need some new kunai, Neji lost my old ones." Naruto said, grinning sheepishly.

Tenten nodded, "Sure, they're right over here. What did you need, standard? Oh, but we do have a new kind of serrated kunai, you want that?"

Naruto grinned, "Sure, it isn't my money."

Ten minutes later they walked out with 20 serrated kunai each. When he saw how much Neji had given him, Naruto insisted that Hinata got some to. As they continued their walk, they met up with a friend.

"Yo dobe," Sasuke said, smirking, "Morning Hinata, dobe giving you trouble?"

Hinata shook her head, "Sasuke, you know that he never gives me trouble. He just gets me in trouble, then gets me out by taking the blame." She said smiling.

"Yep, sounds about my style." Naruto said, grinning again.

Sasuke laughed, "So Naruto, we gonna finish this today?" He asked.

"Oh yeah Sasuke, no way you're gonna get to be top genin. I even hear that the top boy and girl are on the same team, so there definitely no way you're gonna beat me when a spot on Hinata-Chan's team is concerned." Naruto said defensively.

"Naruto-kun, you don't need to worry about that. I'm sure we're going to be on the same team." Hinata said, not without a little worry in her voice.

'_Uh-oh'_ Sasuke thought, _'Naruto's really going to bring it if Hinata is on the line…' _Only Sasuke knew about Naruto's secret crush on Hinata, and also thought it was funny that he was the only one who knew about Hinata's secret crush on Naruto.

Finally they reached the academy, where they were all given a separate room with a test that any genin would easily know. All of them were finished within five minutes. Then the weapons training began. Sasuke just barely eat Naruto, getting a ninety-seven out of one hundred. Naruto and Hinata got ninety-six. Naruto edged Sasuke out in straight taijutsu, making them even. Genjutsu was a complete tie. Everybody passed the clone test. Now the whole thing hinged on the test.

Iruka stood in front of his desk. "The best score on the test was… A TIE BETWEEN NARUTO UZUMAKI AND SASUKE UCHIHA! Congratulations." With that he started handing out the tests. "Now for teams. Team 1 will consist of…"

Naruto and Sasuke stared dumbfounded at each other. They were in a complete tie for rookie of the year. They had no idea what the teams were going to be now.

"…Team 8 will be Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi. Finally, Team 11 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga. Congratulations to all of you. Tomorrow you will meet your Jonin sensei here. Please stop at the door for your forehead protector."

"ALRIGHT! THIS IS AWESOME, I'M ON A TEAM WITH MY BEST FRIENDS!" Naruto shouted, overjoyed at the prospect.

"This is pretty cool dobe. I guess being tied, we were both rookie of the year." Sasuke stated, more than a little surprised.

"This is great Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, happy to be with her best friend and secret crush.

Okay people, Read, Review, and Relax while I clamor to make a new chapter. To answer a lot of people's questions, no, Kakashi won't be their sensei. He will barely be mentioned in this fic. I plan on having an OC fill the role. I know I promised some of you guys things would pick up, but I'm running short on inspiration for it, so just wait till next chapter and I garentee things will pick up. I consider this a cliffhanger kind of, that's why it ends so suddenly. Just wait until I get Naruto and Hinata together :D. Okay people, till next time.

FDN


	4. Of Kidnapping and Senseis

Naruto: Hanyou Tails

Part 1

Chapter: 4

Well guys, I'm back. The OC I bring in this chapter has a name similar to Kakashi, but that is pure coincidence. I created this character a while ago. After a couple complaints from you guys, I'm going to try to start making chapters longer. I thank you guys for pushing it on me because I can be known to be a little lazy. Now I've got some more review responses.

The Mad Tsuchikage: Well you would be to if you were staring down an angry hanyou. 0.o I responded to your other part above.

Totalnarutofangirl85: Thank you, and yes, Sasuke is more social. The other part, I can't reveal yet.

Blizzard of Love: Guess who gets Tsunade? Oh, and I'll definitely think about that. Seems like a good idea.

PaulRap Raptor: Thanks.

GraityTheWizard: Thanks

Chewie Cookies: Response at beginning.

As the sun was setting upon another day in Konoha, 3 new genin and 1 father were celebrating at Ichiraku Ramen shop. There was plenty of talking and laughter, and a certain blonde was in an eating contest with his rival. Naruto was on his tenth bowl, while Sasuke was on his second. Hinata and Hiashi just laughed at Sasuke, who was spluttering. "How can you eat that much Naruto?" He asked, forking out the money for the bill, as per the bet agreement.

"That is an ancient secret of mine." He replied, content that he had never had to pay for Ichiraku's ever. "Besides, you're the one who challenged me. It isn't my fault that you bit off more than you could chew."

Sasuke just grumbled. As they began their walk home, Hiashi paused. In front of him was a baboon. Everyone was surprised when the baboon talked. "The Hokage requests your presence Hiashi." It said simply, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You heard it, be careful on your way home, and Sasuke, you can stay in Naruto's room tonight." He said, running toward the Hokage monument.

"Well guys lets go." Naruto said, starting back toward the Hyuuga complex.

They walked in silence for a while, Hinata in back, Sasuke in middle, and Naruto in front, and then suddenly, Hinata gave off a scream. Naruto turned and saw a ninja from Kumogakure. "Oh, no, you aren't taking her this time either." He said, throwing one of the serrated kunai at the kidnapper.

"Sorry, but I can't leave any witnesses, you die here tonight." He said, knocking Hinata out. He quickly did some hand signs, ending with a shout. "Lightning Style! Static Pulse!" He then sent out small lightning bolts at Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke 

dodged and in midair started hand signs. He drew in a breath, and then let it out, shouting, "Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Ten small fireballs were sent out in a wave at the enemy nin.

Naruto had dodged the static and was running around the enemy, waiting for a time to strike. After Sasuke sent out the fireballs, Naruto threw some foxfire at the path the Kumo Nin would have to take to avoid the fireballs. In an instant, the foxfire spread and created a circle of fire around the enemy. "Sasuke, finish him!" Naruto shouted, looking for Hinata.

Rudai was having a bad day. He was sent on a simple mission for a Jonin, a kidnapping of a little girl. He had of course accepted, wondering why it was an A-rank mission. He had had a small amount of difficulty infiltrating the village, having to use a stealth jutsu before getting caught. Then he had to gather information about the girl without asking anyone. He had spent 6 hours watching her eat with her friends. It was infuriating just waiting there, but of course there was nothing he could do with the head of the greatest clan of Konoha, and father of the girl, sitting right next to her. Finally he thought he would have some luck, after the man had left. Now here he was, standing in a circle of fire that a twelve year old boy had produced out of nowhere, about to cooked alive by a giant fireball. He realized he did have a little bit of luck after all because he could just use his lightning armor, so he did. It still hurt like hell when he got hit, but he wasn't badly damaged, just really, really pissed. He jumped out of the ring and was about to punch the black haired kid in the face with a fistful of lightning, that would brighten his day, he thought. Suddenly he was franticly dodging fists that looked to be on fire. He was quite scared when he realized that he was fighting a hanyou. Finally, he 

decided to end it. "Lightning Style! Lightning Bolt of Death!" He shouted as a huge bolt of lightning came from the sky, hitting where Naruto had been seconds before. Suddenly he took on a look of pain, and, looking down, saw he had 3 kunai jabbed in his stomach. He tried pulling them out, but they were stuck in, and it took an unimaginable amount of fortitude to stay conscious. Suddenly, from above, he felt intense heat. Looking up, he saw a giant fireball coming straight for him. "That's bad!" He managed to get out before being swallowed up and incinerated.

Naruto and Sasuke stood there panting, not believing that they took on a Jonin level ninja and won. "That. Was. Awesome." Naruto said, out of breath. Suddenly he snapped up. "Hinata-chan!" He said and started looking franticly for her. Sasuke told him to calm down. "I will not calm down! Where is she!?" He shouted, very worried.

"I told you to calm down because she's right here", he said, pulling her out of a small Genjutsu. "I knew this could get ugly, so I wanted to keep her out of it." Naruto immediately ran over and grabbed her before gently lifting her up and examining her.

"It looks like she's just unconscious. Let's get home." They ran in silence until finally they came into view of the Hyuuga complex. When the guards saw Hinata, they went wide eyed, then disappeared. They walked into the complex and were about to go to their rooms when they were waylaid by Neji.

"What happened to her?" He asked, pointing at Hinata.

"Don't worry Neji, she's just unconscious, some cloud nin tried to kidnap her. We took care of him though." Naruto said, entering her room and gently putting her on her 

bed. When he came back out, he explained the whole thing. "I'm guessing Hiashi will be here any…"

Hiashi burst into the hall and ran straight to Hinata's room. A few minutes later he came out and looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "Explain." He said simply.

After explaining the whole thing to Hiashi, they were sent to bed and told to report to the hokage tower tomorrow morning at 9:00. Sasuke was given a cot to sleep on. Naruto and Sasuke of course didn't go to bed right away. They stayed up until 2:00 in the morning playing one of Naruto's graduation gifts, a GameCone 9000. They stayed up playing their favorite game, Legend of Zora.

The next morning, Sasuke and Naruto were seen heading toward the hokage tower. When they entered they were told to wait in the hall until Sarutobi would see them. Finally, at 9:00 exactly, the receptionist told them to enter.

"Good morning boys, I heard about what happened last night, but I would like you to explain what happened again." Sarutobi said as they entered his office.

After explaining for the third time what happened, Sarutobi looked grave. "Boys, do you know why Kumogakure wants Hinata?" He asked tensely. Naruto, surprisingly, nodded, "They want her for the Byakugan." He stated simply. Sarutobi remembered that day after Hinata's first kidnapping attempt, how Naruto had been told why Hinata was kidnapped. Sasuke remembered Naruto explaining the same thing to him.

"But why now? Why not wait until she is on a mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, that is simple; they probably knew the person you killed would be at least found out. This was a blatant act of war." He said, and now the boys knew why he was being grave.

The news hit them like a ton of bricks. "What, but Kumo is such a small power, why would they try to do this?" Naruto asked, very confused.

"We have information that an old missing nin who is extremely dangerous has sided an unknown village with Cloud, and we have no idea which one. For now, while they aren't doing anything, we shall wait. We will continue doing things as normal, but know that what you just heard is an S-Class secret that you can only tell to Hiashi because he is the Hyuuga head and he has a right to know that his clan may be in danger. Oh, and also take this, it is your reward for killing a Jonin." Sarutobi finished explaining and handed each of them a bag of money. "Now please, go about your day." He said, and with that, they left the Hokage tower, completely stunned.

"Whoa, talk about major. I can't believe we're at-"Suddenly Sasuke tackled him with his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up dobe, if you day anything, you'll be executed!" Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth.

Naruto stood up and brushed himself off. He nodded and started to run back to the Hyuuga complex, only looking behind him to shout, "First one there gets the last of the ramen leftovers!" With that he took off, Sasuke fast on his heels.

The race ended with Naruto finishing the last of the ramen while Sasuke stood in the doorway, panting. 

"You…haha…have…haha…inhuman…haha…endurance…I…ha...don't see how you…haha…do it…" He said in between breaths, seriously worn out.

"That's your own fault Sasuke." Naruto said, completely fine.

Later that day everyone was at the academy, waiting for their Jonin sensei to arrive. Naruto wondered how long it would take, but after about half of all the people were gone when Naru-Hina-Sasu team's Jonin came in.

He was about six foot three, had sandy blonde hair, and had very green eyes. He wore a black Jonin vest with the metal part of a Konoha forehead protector sown into the area above his heart. Under that he wore a chain-mesh shirt that ended at the elbows. It was visible that he had a short sleeve shirt under it. His hair was long and spiky; it went down to about his shoulders and looked even more unkempt than Naruto's. He had a small earring in the shape of the symbol for earth. He wore brownish black armguards on his forearms, and wore fingerless gloves with metal plates on the top. One had the symbol of earth while the other was the leaf spiral. Black ninja pants that went good with his vest had numerous holes in them, and at his side, going back for a while, was an interesting weapon, a masamune. When he spotted them, the man, who looked to be in his late 20's, walked over and said, "Hi, I'm guessing you guys are Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha. Pleased to meet you, I'm Yakashi Ginsuna."

Naruto looked at Yakashi with adoration in his eyes, "Hi, are you our sensei?" He asked excitedly.

Yakashi chuckled, he would have fun with this team, he could sense it, "Why yes, now come on, I'll show you where we are going to be meeting and training, there we can better get to know each other." He said, and started running at an easy-to-follow pace.

About 15 minutes later they arrived at a large clearing in some woods. There was a small lake that was fed by a stream on a cliff, resulting in a waterfall. Grass was plentiful here, and so were small patches of two or three trees scattered everywhere. In one word, it was tranquil.

"Welcome to training ground 11. This is where you will spend most of your training time with me as genin. Now, I know you think you're genin, but now I am going to put you through the real genin test. You must find 3 crystals scattered all around the training ground, and you must do it in five hours. Be warned, I will be guarding the crystals whenever you try to take them, so you will need to use deception and teamwork. Also, you will probably run into creatures, they won't kill you, but they will incapacitate you. That is all, now, GO!" After the long explanation, Yakashi disappeared.

"What do you guys think he meant by creatures?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wing it on that part. Okay, so here's the plan…" Sasuke whispered the plan to the other two, and without another word, they went off in separate directions.

Yakashi was confident that theses genin would easily pass, but that didn't mean he would take it easy. He did some hand-signs and quietly said, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Cliffy! My first real one! You guys must be so proud of me. Now to business. I know this chap is still pretty short, but I wanted to end it on a cliffy, and I don't want 2 completely separate battles in one chapter. Just so you guys know, I forgot to mention this, but everyone is in their clothing from the series right now. Also, thank all of you guys, the response to this fic has been really good, and I thank you all for it.

Remember, read, review, relax, and enjoy.

FDN


	5. Training In Progress

Naruto: Hanyou Tails

Part 1

Chapter 5: Testing In Progress

I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the gap. My life has been so hectic I haven't had time to write for months. Finally though, I have a night to myself, and I plan on bringing you a gift for the wait.

The Mad Tsuchikage: True that, true that.

NeoKenshin: Thanks, I'm so glad you are following my story.

PaulRap Raptor: Thanks for the corrections as always. ^.^

Totalnarutofangirl85: Sorry I couldn't follow through as soon as you hoped.

Blizzard of love: No, he won't. And Naruto adores anyone who will teach him new things.

Chewie Cookies: You'll see, oh, you'll ALL see! And Naruto will always. Thanks

On with the show!

Immediately, four large clouds of smoke appeared. As the smoke cleared, four figures could be seen. One was a large Cyclops, the other, a mastiff sized manticore. Yet another was a car sized dragon. The last, largest monster was the size of a house. Standing there on the largest flat area of land was the mythical gate keeper, Cerebus. Yakashi smiled at them, and then commanded, "Find them, fight them, keep them alive, and bring them back to me." He showed them pictures of his students, and all but the Cyclopes was off in a flash. Yakashi then commanded the Cyclops to wait by his side. He would see how powerful these kids were.

"We should split up, try to find the crystals, then contact each other so we can take them to him all at once." Sasuke whispered, obviously the most tactical of the trio. Naruto and Hinata both nodded, it made sense to them. Within two seconds they were off in a flash.

Sasuke was making his way over the treetops, trying to spot his new sensei. He knew that this man was a jonin, so the fight ahead of the team wasn't going to be easy. He was about to jump to another branch when a hail of black needles exploded from under him. 'What the-' Another barrage soon followed. He jumped to the next tree and fell through as gracefully as possible. What he saw scared him half to death. In front of him was the weirdest creature he had ever seen. It was a cross between a cat, a dog, and a scorpion. On its tail was a huge amount of black needles, which it wasted no time in throwing at him. After a quick dodge he found something very disturbing. As soon as the needles left, new ones started forming. Sasuke wasted no more time assessing the creature. After a few hands signs, he shouted, "Katon: Grand Fireball!"

A huge fireball shot at the creature. Showing unexpected agility, the manticore dodged and attempted to bite him. Not to be outdone, Sasuke also dodged, and then followed up with a few quick kicks and punches. The manticore took a few, but looked no worse for wear. Sasuke, on the other hand, had been hit by one of the spikes on the tail. Almost instantly, he felt his charka being drained. "Uh-oh, this is bad!" Sasuke kept up fighting, wondering how much longer he had before he was sucked dry.

-------------

Hinata had been searching slowly and methodically on the ground with her Byagukan. So far she had yet to find anything. Then, out of nowhere, a large chakra signature flared near her position. Se quickly looked in that direction and made out something she thought was only in fairy tales and quickly halted. The dragon barreled past her, making short work of the trees around her. Hinata quickly went into the jyuken pose, ready to strike at a moments notice. She knew this wouldn't be good. The dragon roared and charged her again. When it was in range, she sidestepped and palmed it in the side. The dragon screeched in pain, changed directions faster than Hinata had thought possible, and tried to bite her on the thigh. Only to be thrown back by a full force kaiton. Unfortunately for the dragon, being in between a kaiton filled space and a non kaiton filled space was not good at all. The body dropped to the ground and the neck started spinning. When her attack was over, the head dropped to the ground as well. Hinata was panting and slightly dizzy. The next thing she saw disgusted her. The neck began splitting and growing, until in a few seconds, instead of one head, the dragon now had two. "Uh-oh, it's a Hydra!"

-------------

Naruto, it seemed, was having the hardest time of them all. Dodging another bite, he scrambled out of the way of a claw, and then another bite. This had been going on for a while, and he was tired. Finally, he jumped about 20 feet away and decided to try something. Using his tails to help him, he powered up a small flame in his hand. He threw it at the three headed dog before shouting, "Eat foxfire you stupid hound!" To his delight, the Cerebus didn't even dodge. Then his face fell flat. The dog had eaten the fire! To make things worse, it even started to breathe fire! "Big mistake!" He said, blocking one of the beast's claws with his tail. 'Aww man, this is bad, I don't know what to do!'

-------------

Sasuke was a kid who rarely ran away. Only if something was way too powerful would he run. He had always been praised for his courage, and, according to his fan girls, who he also ran away from, his looks. So, Sasuke rarely ran. Sasuke was running for his life right now though, and he was starting to slow down.

'Damn, I'm running too low on chakra. My only hope is to find Naruto and Hinata, and soon!' Finally, he sensed a familiar chakra sense. Fortunately, it was his best bet, Hinata. Unfortunately, he also sensed another, larger chakra presence that wasn't Naruto's. This could mean two things. Either Hinata was taking on a Jonin, or Hinata was fighting another monster. Neither could be very good.

----------

Hinata had gotten the Hydra to 4 heads. She desperately tried to remember what could take it down. Suddenly, Sasuke flashed into view and crumpled. "Sasuke!" She shouted out, taking out the legs of the hydra. Surprisingly, it worked. She knew though, these things could force out their chakra, so it wouldn't last very long. She ran over to him, but was stopped dead by the manticore. She warily circled it, and then struck, knowing that the hydra was almost free. Thankfully, it seemed this manticore was weak, so she landed a lucky jyuken strike to the heart of the monster, surprised when it puffed into smoke. 'Lucky shot…' she said, before being struck from behind by the hydra. It was in that second that two things happened, one good and one bad. Hinata used her Kaiton before the hydra had stuck. Bad news was that the hydra had struck with all four heads. When she finished her spin, Hinata turned in horror to see an eight-headed hydra staring at her. This was not her day.

----------

Naruto had finally figured out what to do. He decided that he needed to pull out something out that he had been working on for a while. "Hanyou Style: Element Manipulation Jutsu!"

Suddenly, large amounts of fire breath were blown right back at the Cerebus. Air slashed at its body, Shards of earth hurled themselves at it, large geysers of boiling water appeared below it, and lightning started striking it from above. The Cerebus became so confused it fell, and that was when things really started happening.

A huge shard of earth rose up and flew at the Cerebus. A giant wave of boiling water was coming out at it. A huge bolt of lighting was about to strike, and A visible wave of air was about to slash into it. Needless to say, it puffed away. Naruto grinned, he had wondered what would happen, and was thankful that he was the only one who could pull it off.

He saw something sparkle where the cloud of smoke had been, and picked up a crystal. 'Heh, 1 down, four to go.' It was then that he heard the scream. Hinata's scream. He sprinted to the source of the noise, and a few minutes later found both Hinata and Sasuke knocked out cold. There was also a big dragon over them. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" He shouted, demon chakra pouring from him. He hadn't been this angry since…ever. He called upon a large amount of chakra and formed a flaming sword.

He remembered his studies in Mythology, mainly because it was so awesome. He knew the only way to defeat a Hydra was to burn the head stalks. So that's exactly what he did. He extended the sword to over ten feet and let it fall on the creatures head. All eight heads quickly departed from their former homes, and found new ones on the ground.

Panting, Naruto picked up the crystal of the hydra, and found another one near Sasuke. He noticed that a lot of Sasuke's chakra had been lost, so he channeled most of his non demon chakra into Sasuke; who immediately sat up. "Glad you could make it, teme!" Naruto said.

"Shut up dobe. I nearly died from chakra depletion." Sasuke said, more than a bit mad at how weak he seemed to be.

"Hey, Sasuke, I think I figured this out. Sensei made four monsters, and gave them each a crystal. I bet the other one is with him. Problem is, where's the fourth monster?" Naruto said, with a surprising bit of insight.

Sasuke thought about it. In the meanwhile, Naruto woke up Hinata and told her what he had told Sasuke. Finally Sasuke had an answer. "The monster, I bet its with him. It's the only thing that makes sense. He sent one each after us, testing our strength." They all understood, it made the most sense. So, within five minutes, they were ready to go, and they took off into the forest.

Hinata was scouting for any sign of their sensei. After about 10 minutes of searching, they found him. He was in the middle of a clearing, meditating, while a Cyclops patrolled the clearing. Naruto motioned for them to be silent. Instead of trying to hit their sensei, Naruto did the smart thing and aimed for the Cyclops's eye with one of his special kunai. The Cyclops never knew what hit it. It just dispersed into smoke, leaving a crystal behind.

Yakashi sighed and stood up, stretching after seeing his Cyclops be defeated. He smiled and saw, well, didn't see that the three were well hidden. One, Naruto, was wide out in the open. Yakashi smirked, knowing not to fall for this trick. Sadly, it was that thought that set him up perfectly for the trap. Naruto gathered a bit of foxfire in his hand and chucked it at Yakashi, who dodged away; surprised that Naruto would be able to nearly hit him. "I'm impressed Naruto, very few have ever come close to hitting me, but I think nearly hitting me will be as far as you ge-Woah!" While Yakashi was talking, the other two had sneaked up behind him and launched into some taijutsu, Sasuke going with a flaming fist technique and Hinata using the classic jyuken.

"Nice teamwork guys, but you do realize the objective is to just find the crystals, right?" Yakashi's ploy didn't work, they kept coming. Not that it was a challenge, but he hated wasting time fighting. He quickly did some hand seals, then to the surprise of the others, launched off a silent jutsu. A large spire of earth came at Hinata, who gracefully dodged. The jutsu, no matter how cool, left her unfased. In the split second Yakashi made the hand seals, she knew the match was over, because of a certain someone who Yakashi seemed to have forgotten.

"FOXFIRE SWORD!" Naruto shouted, landing a glancing blow on Yakashi's shoulder. Yakashi cringed in pain as his shoulder burned in pain, and, well, just burned. The fire slowly spread, until he put it out with a low level water jutsu.

'Kuso! I forgot about Naruto! Well, they've already passed, might as well let them think they won.' Yakashi dodged a jyuken strike to his leg slower than he intended. He didn't plan on finishing that soon… still, the strike connected and he was forced to the ground. A second later both of his arms had been disabled as well. He smiled.

"Well done. You all pass. I have the last crystal, and I saw the last three crystals in Naruto's pocket. Not to mention the Cyclops's." Yakashi smiled, he was going like this team.

"YES!" Naruto shouted in joy as Sasuke just nodded. Hinata also expressed some joy. "WOOHOO! FREE RAMEN ON ME! OR HIASHI! I DON'T CARE! I'M GONNA GET FREE RAMEN SOMEHOW!"

Please don't hate me for these past few months, like I said, last few months have been so hectic. I hope you like the chapter.

One last thing. In order for me to start pumping out longer chapters, I think a beta reader would be helpful. I have a few ideas for who could do it, but I want someone to volunteer, so I don't feel like I'm forcing it.

Read, Review, Relax, and Enjoy,

_**FDN**_


End file.
